Perfect
by YEMINKI
Summary: Erm.. it was an intended one-shot. but im kinda wondering whether it was too long.. Please review though! XD RoadxAllen; one-sided LenaxAllen


Disclaimer: Do I even have to say it?

* * *

Lenalee cupped her face in her hands. She was in denial, denial that Allen was gone.

"No… Not Allen… He would never leave without saying goodbye…" Lenalee sobbed.

Lavi walked over to where Lenalee sat on the stairs and made himself comfortable beside her. He squeezed her shoulders.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, it wasn't your fault. Besides, he was our friend too."

Lenalee shook her head. "No! I… I loved him… more than just a friend. I-I can't believe he's gone!"

Lavi looked on as Lenalee's whole body shook with sobs. He bit his lip. _I'm a Bookman, I shouldn't have feelings, _Lavi thought,_ But what is this feeling I have for her? I can't fall for her_._ Besides, she loves Allen_.

Unable to control himself any longer, Lavi reached out for the crying girl and hugged her in his arms.

He whispered in her ear, "I'll be right here, you can cry on me."

* * *

Road was stunned. Did Tyki just say what she thought he said?

Tyki smirked, "Allen Walker is dead. Destroyer of Time, what a joke!"

Road looked up at her uncle, foreign feelings flooding into her. Had it been any other person Tyki had been talking about, she would have laughed along. But… This was Allen they were talking about. So instead of congratulating Tyki on his latest kill, she stomped off with tears in her eyes.

"I HATE YOU TYKI!"

Tyki was caught off guard. Road had never shouted at him before, let alone scream that she hated him. His brows furrowed with worry. He wondered what could have triggered her strange reaction. _Could it be… Because of Allen?_

In her dimension, Road hugged her knees, shaking with sobs. She was confused. She knew that she was not supposed to have these feelings, especially not for the enemy. But she couldn't help having these feelings for Allen. He was so pure, so innocent. So much so that Road felt truly dirty. The more she thought about Allen, the more she felt herself drifting from the things she once loved: blood, violence, screams.

"I love you, Allen. You can't be dead!" Road screamed out in frustration.

She curled up on the cold marble floor. She knew that Allen would never have feelings for her, the enemy. But she did not care, she just wanted to watch over him and protect him, making sure that he came to no harm. She cried even harder, knowing that she was unable to protect him.

She knew she could not have both her family and her love. So she made a decision.

* * *

**After Allen reunites with the rest….**

Lenalee smiled. Allen was back. She stroked his hair with tears in her eyes.

"You're back, Allen."

Allen saw how much it meant to her that she was back, and he couldn't tell her that it wasn't her that he had been thinking of all that time. He couldn't tell her that the one he had been thinking of was a young Noah.

* * *

Road was walking aimlessly when she bumped into a woman. The very same woman she met in the Rewinding Town.

"HELP! NOAH!" The woman, Miranda if she remembered correctly, screamed.

Everybody rushed to the scene. Road didn't notice, she was too busy looking for a certain white-haired Exorcist. However, he was nowhere to be seen.

"What are you doing here?!" Lavi demanded, remembering how Road had treated Lenalee in the Rewinding Town.

Road backed away as all the Exorcists closed in on her.

"Please… Don't hurt me," she pleaded.

"How do we know you're not going to kill all of us here?!" Lavi demanded once more.

Road shook her head, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. "I-I just wanted to see Allen…"

Just then, Allen appeared. He knew that love was forbidden between a Noah and an Exorcist. He tried to hide the excitement and joy in his voice as he spoke.

"What do you want, Road?" He asked his voice monotone.

Road cracked a smile for the first time in days. "I just wanted to see you Allen. I guess I'll get going now."

"Road, wait!" Allen shouted as Road turned to leave.

Ignoring the others' questioning stares, Allen lied, "How do I know this is not some trap."

With a hint of sadness in her eyes, Road explained, "Well, I love you, Allen. And I knew that I could not have both my family and my love. So…"

Allen's eyes, along with everybody else's, widened.

"You gave up your Noah heritage for me?" Allen was shocked.

Road nodded and wrapped her arms around Allen. "It was worth it. I would do anything for you, Allen Walker."

Lenalee shook her head. "It's a trap! It has to be a trap!"

Just then, Tyki appeared. Road desperately tried to shield Allen.

Ignoring Road, Tyki turned to Lenalee and said, "Nope, it's not a trap. She's been depressed ever since I 'killed' Allen. That smile is the first one she's worn since the day Allen 'died'."

"What… What are you doing here?" Road asked suspiciously.

Tyki sighed. "You still don't trust me, do you?"

Road shook her head. "I will never trust you! Not after what you did to Allen…"

Allen took Road's hands in his. He looked at her straight in the eyes.

"Thank you, Road. And I want you to know, I love you too."

Everyone gasped. They all knew that the Noah had feelings for Allen but they would never have suspected that Allen return the ardour. Lenalee broke down, crying.

"But Allen! She's the enemy! Why would you fall for her? I love you too!"

Allen let go of Road's hand and hugged Lenalee. Road tensed a little, but she relaxed again when Allen reassured her with a smile.

"Lenalee, I love you too, but only as my older sister. I can't help who I fall for and I've fallen for Road, madly."

Allen turned to the rest.

"Do you guys think you could leave Road and I for a moment?"

Everyone scattered. Lavi took Lenalee's hand and left as well. Road bounded up to Allen. She slipped her arms around his neck burying her face in his neck, taking in his sweet scent.

"I've missed you so much, Allen."

Allen kissed her cheek.

"I've missed you too, Road."

The two lovers looked at each other, neither saying another word, afraid that they might break the charm hanging over both of them. Allen sat down and pulled Road onto his lap. Before she could ask what he was doing, she felt a pair of warm lips on hers. Road blinked a few times before returning the kiss with equal passion.

"I love you, Allen."

"I love you too, Road."

Any other couple would have been wondering what they were going to do, since they were fighting on opposite sides. But neither of the pair said anything, because to them, just being able to be with each other was all they needed. The future could wait. Everything was finally perfect.

* * *

**A/N: Please guys, no flames. This story was inspired by the AMV 'Road's In The Business Of Misery' on YouTube. Add this at the back /watch?v3gzy5aJMgak**


End file.
